


Best Matchmaker Ever

by katychan666



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Barista Magnus, Blushing, Fluff, M/M, Police Officer Alec, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, a lot of it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 08:18:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15882183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katychan666/pseuds/katychan666
Summary: There is a certain police officer that keeps coming to Magnus' coffee shop. Magnus likes the officer but is far too nervous to ask the gorgeous officer out. Luckily, Catarina is there to help him with asking out the officer Lightwood.





	Best Matchmaker Ever

Magnus, who was working at a coffee shop has been found eyeing one of his certain customers, who had become a regular not such a long time ago. Magnus didn't know his first name, but he knew that he went by _Officer Lightwood._ Yes, Magnus had been eyeing a certain policeman, who was just drop dread gorgeous, coming in every day with his partner, who Magnus didn't like at all. He was blond and douchey; never nice to Magnus. But the other one, officer Lightwood was completely different. He was always nice to Magnus, smacking his stupid partner across his head a few times for being an asshole to the barista and well, Magnus couldn't really help himself but to start falling for him.

It was just a little, silly crush, but Magnus wasn't going to complain. Starting the day with seeing such an eye-candy stepping inside of the coffee shop was perfect and Magnus kept grinning that morning as he couldn't wait to set his eyes on his officer. It was Monday, so he hadn't seen the other in two days now, which was kind of a bummer, but since it was Monday, Magnus was happily whistling to himself. He already knew what the other was going to order; a plain café latte and Magnus chuckled, humming as he was getting ready to start the busy day, Catarina next to him shaking her head and was just laughing.

Catarina didn't understand why Magnus didn't ask the guy out; usually her friend didn't have any troubles with asking people out. However, this time it was different, Magnus claiming that he was _too_ nervous to go up to the handsome officer to ask him out. Plus, he always took the coffee to go, so that didn't really give him the time to ask him out properly. And there was his stupid partner that was usually in a way from making their conversation. Catarina understood all of that, but it her opinion, those were just excuses and she just kept chuckling, because it was kind of refreshing to see Magnus being _shy_ for a change.

Magnus kept checking the clock to see what time it was and he pressed his lips together to suppress his big smile. His officer was going to come in any time now and it was true, just a few moments someone stepped inside and a huge smile spread across Magnus’ face when he saw the officer stepping inside, looking around and Magnus cocked his head to the side when he saw that the other looked kind of lost. Oh, but not only that, that day he came alone! No stupid partner to ruin their fun and Magnus rubbed his palms together as he took in a deep breath. That was it, finally! Maybe he would be able to pluck up the courage and ask him out.

However, the other was really hard to read! Was he even interested in him? In Magnus’ humble opinion, there were no reasons that he wouldn’t be, but there was still the chance that his lovely officer was straight or… in a relationship. Magnus pouted and Catarina chuckled when she saw that Magnus was staring again, gently nudging him with her elbow and Magnus looked at her. “Go take his order,” said Catarina and Magnus was pleasantly surprised when he saw that the officer sat down. Apparently, he was having his coffee there that day.

Bingo. No annoying partner _and_ he wasn’t leaving so soon! It was Magnus’ lucky day.

Magnus took in a deep breath and then straightened his clothes, fixing his hair as Catarina kept laughing in the background. Magnus was hilarious and she then gave him thumbs up as he slowly made his way to the young man, who was sitting down, looking at his phone, looking all composed, while Magnus’ heart was racing with the speed of light, but he still managed to look all suave for his favourite customer.

“Hello there, officer,” said Magnus with a little smile and all of his composure was gone when the officer looked up at him, his hazel eyes locking with his and Magnus took in a sharp breath, reminding himself that he needed to look like a sane human being. “Shall I bring you the usual?” he then asked, cringing at his own words and he wanted to roll his eyes. Magnus didn’t know what was wrong; usually he got this flirting thing down, but not this time. This time his mind was racing and his tongue felt awfully tied up.

“Oh, um, yes,” stammered Lightwood and Magnus’ eyes widened, because that was kind of out of his character. Usually when he was with his partner he was all stoic and well composed, but not this time and Magnus narrowed his eyes. “One caffé latte,” he then added and Magnus gave him one of his brightest smiles, making the officer look down and Magnus could have sworn that he saw a _blush_ on the other’s cheeks and he pressed his lips together.

“Adorable,” blurted out Magnus.

“What?” asked the officer and his face went even redder, Magnus quickly looked down and wanted to slap himself across the face and he shook his head.

Crap, thought Magnus and clicked with his tongue in annoyance. He really wasn’t on top of his game and he took in a deep breath. “Nothing,” he said and then looked around and saw Catarina laughing silently, sending her an angry look, but then nodded when he saw her winking and singing her to carry on the conversation with the handsome officer. “Having the coffee in today, I see,” he then awkward added, wanting to start a conversation.

Alec looked at the barista and pressed his lips together, slowly nodded. He was awfully embarrassed as it was and a part of him cursed Jace for not joining him in there that morning. He had _other_ plans with his girlfriend, gritting his teeth. Alec was quite interested in one of the baristas that was working in there and he was making Jace come in there with him every day, but Jace didn’t like the coffee shop too much, saying that the barista was always an asshole to him. Well, in Alec’s humble opinion, he deserved it, because he didn’t have an ounce of politeness when he would talk to _his_ barista and Alec flushed at his own thoughts.

Just before… he thought that he was being called _adorable,_ but all of his hopes were erased when Magnus said that it was nothing and he bowed his head down in disappointment. He thought that the barista might be interested in him as well, but it was just his wishful thinking, after all. Alec then snapped back to reality when he was spoken to and he slowly nodded. “Yes,” he managed to reply and had a little shy smile on his face. “Today I can enjoy my coffee in peace,” he said and Magnus cracked up.

“No annoying partner to ruin the fun, huh,” said Magnus and then panicked, thinking that he said too much. Maybe officer Lightwood got along well with.

“Oh, yeah. Just me myself and I… with my beloved coffee,” said Alec, chuckling, because it really was peaceful without Jace in there. He loved his partner, but… he was a lot of work and he then just shrugged, looking up at Magnus, who still just stood there, apparently still taking his order and Alec narrowed his eyes. It looked like the other wanted to ask him something else.

“Would you like…” started Magnus, wanting to ask the officer if he wanted to go out with him, but then he got tongue tied again and he heard a loud groan from Cat when he completed his sentence by saying, “something to eat as well with the coffee?”

“Oh, sure,” said Alec and opened the menu, Magnus wanting to kick his own ass. He was _so_ close, yet so far. “What, um… what’s good?” asked Alec then and looked up at Magnus, his Bambie look melting Magnus’ heart all over again and he had to remind himself what they had on the menu.

“We have sandwiches, cakes, muffins, cookies-” started explaining Magnus, sounding like a robot and something caught Alec’s attention.

“Oh, I’d love a muffin!” said Alec, his eyes glowing. “Do you have chocolate one with blueberries? It’s my favourite,” said Alec, now just rambling, but he soon stopped himself and Magnus quickly nodded.

“Yes, one chocolate blueberry muffin coming right up,” said Magnus and couldn’t hold back a smile, because seeing Alec talk about his favourite kind of muffin brought such an adorable smile on his face that it made Magnus wanna pass out.

“Oh and coffee too! Don’t forget the coffee,” hollered Alec after Magnus, who chuckled and nodded, then slowly went to Catarina, who kept winking and waggling her eyebrows. From what it looked like, the two of them hit it off quite well and she kept snorting when she saw Magnus working his best on the officer’s order. It was beyond hilarious, but also cute at the same time!

Magnus was taking his time with finishing the coffee. Once he was done with it, he decided to put on a little art on the foam and he kept thinking what he should add on it. At the end, he went with a little kitty and a little heart at the top, happily humming as he was working on it, Catarina shaking her head and she decided to take care of the rest of the customers as she allowed Magnus to spoil his officer.

Then, Magnus went to fetch a little tray, on which he carefully put the coffee, then folded a few napkins in a _perfect_ way, then put on a little plate and placed the muffin on it, looking at the whole thing as he was still missing something. He then decided to add on a few of his favourite cookies and took in a deep breath.

Then, the tray finally looked completed and he slowly headed over to Alec, who kept looking at Magnus the entire time when he was working on his order. The little smile on Magnus’ face warmed Alec’s heart up and a part of him wanted to ask him out, but then he chickened out when Magnus was back with his order and Magnus looked down at the tray when he saw that his order looked quite fancy. Alec flushed when he saw the little kitten and the heart and he grinned. “This is so adorable. Cats are my favourite animals,” said Alec.

“Why thank you,” said Magnus and chuckled

“I didn’t order these,” blurted out Alec when he saw the cookies and slapped himself mentally.

“Oh, it’s on the house,” said Magnus and smiled brightly. “For being our regular customer,” he then added and Alec had a little shy smile on his face again. “Trust me, you’ll love those. They’re my favourites,” said Magnus with a wink and almost gave Alec a heart attack. Then, Magnus left and Catarina’s jaw dropped.

What was he thinking?! And what was even worse that Magnus was just sitting back and watching the policeman drink his coffee, looking all lonely there.

“Why don’t you ask him out?” she whispered and Magnus shrugged.

“I… don’t know,” stammered Magnus. “What if he isn’t interested?”

“Trust me, he is,” she said and Magnus gave her a look. “I’ve seen the way he’s been looking at you when you were doing his order,” said Catarina and Magnus rubbed the back of his neck.

“I don’t know Cat,” stammered Magnus and shrugged.

“Oh my God,” said Catarina and rolled her eyes. “Ask him out or I’ll do it for you!”

“You wouldn’t dare,” said Magnus horrified.

“Oh no? Watch me,” said Catarina, taking it as a challenge. Magnus wanted to stop Catarina, but then she had it enough and quickly made her way over to the officer, who looked up when she saw the woman approaching him and saw a very panicked Magnus in the background. Ugh, those two… they had been staring at each other for _two_ months now! Well, she got this and she will finally get them together for good.

“Is there a problem?” asked Alec when he saw the barista standing next to him and a sly smirk spread across her face.

“Cat don’t you dare to-”

“Officer I would like to report a crime in progress,” said Catarina and Magnus quickly shook his head, face pale and he wanted to make her shut up, because he didn’t want the officer to get angry. Magnus quickly headed over to her, but it was too late. Alec was confused and he looked around. There was no crime going on in there, was it? He then looked up at the woman, who looked serious and he arched an eyebrow.

“What’s your emergency?” asked Alec and Magnus was finally there.

“Cat, this is _illegal_ , don’t bother him and-”

“It’s you,” said Catarina in an overdramatic manner and Magnus just wanted to disappear.

“Excuse me? I don’t understand what you mean.”

“You… stole my friend’s heart,” said Catarina and Magnus went really red in the face and he quickly grabbed Catarina’s hand, who was now laughing out loud. The look on Alec’s face was _priceless!_ He was a blushing mess as well and he then looked at Magnus, who was now arguing with her. Magnus was beyond embarrassed.

“Cat why didn’t you listen?!”

“I was doing you a favour,” said Catarina.

“No, you didn’t! You don’t even know if he’s into me!”

“He was _drooling_ when he was watching you before. I did you both a favour!”

“Cat, I will-”

“You do realise I’m standing _right_ here, right?” suddenly asked Alec, who heard everything they said. Yes, they were away, but the coffee shop was small and Magnus flinched, slowly turning around and he looked down, Alec’s flush deepening as well and he cleared his throat, Catarina wearing a victorious smile on her face as she slowly pushed Magnus closer to the officer Lightwood.

“Go get him, tiger,” said Cat and slowly disappeared.

“I’m so sorry about my friend,” stammered Magnus and shook his head. “I-”

“Is it true though?” asked Alec with a very hopeful voice and Magnus slowly looked up. “Um, you want to ask me out?” he asked and Magnus pressed his lips together, but didn’t quite answer yet and Alec took in a deep breath, his heart racing as well. “Because if you were about to… ask me out… I would, um, say yes,” he then stammered and Magnus quickly looked up.

“Really?” asked Magnus and a huge smile was on his face.

“Why do you think I kept forcing my partner to come here with me?” asked Alec shyly and Magnus grinned. “I’m… quite lonely there sitting all on my own. M-maybe you could join me so that we could discuss, um-”

“Our first date?” asked Magnus and Alec quickly nodded, Magnus grinning as he finally got his mojo back. Magnus quickly went to check with Cat if it was okay for him to join Alec for a few moments and Catarina quickly nodded, wishing him good luck.

Magnus kept smiling as he kept listening to Alec, completely smitten when he finally learned his full name. _Alexander._ It fit him so well. “I really was right before… you’re freaking adorable,” said Magnus and Alec beamed at him, because he was happy that he heard it correctly before and he couldn’t contain back a smile of excitement.

“Thank you?” asked Alec, who wasn’t really used to compliments.

“So, officer,” said Magnus with a wink. “When should I come pick you up?”

“I, um, finish at five and-”

“So do I,” said Magnus quickly and Alec chuckled.

“So how about I come here to pick you up and we could go somewhere then? For a dinner?” asked Alec and Magnus quickly nodded.

So, they continued chatting for a little bit more, until it was time for Alec to get going as he received a phone call from Jace asking him where the hell he was. After making sure Magnus got his correct number, he finally left and Magnus went back to Catarina with a huge smile on his face. Cat kept eyeing her friend. “You owe me a thank you,” she said and Magnus grinned and gave his friend a huge smile.

“ _Thank you._ ”

“Mm-hmm,” she said and winked. “You guys are lucky to have me!”

And they indeed were, because after a year of dating, they slowly moved in together and not soon after got married. And it was all thanks to _Catarina.  
_

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :)  
> Comments and opinions are well appreciated :)


End file.
